Una persona
by Makai no hime
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si existiera una persona quien hiciera olvidar a Subaru a Sakurazuka? ¿La llegaria amar o seguiria amando al cruel asesino? xD mala en summary... LEMON


Notas: X 1999 no me pertenece si no a CLAMP.

Tal vez al comienzo no entiendan muy bien quien es Kotoko… xD pero se me ocurrio hacer un fic dedicado a todas las fans de Subaru… (incluyendome xD) a medida que avance la historia comprenderan mejor. Soy nueva tenganme paciencia!!

Eh… Los hechos he tratado de que ocurran de acuerdo al manga o al anime ambos los he mezclado xD, asi que bueno ya comprenderan… espero. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad. (hay spoilers del manga!! Sobre todo en los ultimos capitulos)

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene alto contenido para adultos… después no me digan nada. **

Capitulo 1

Hinoto convoco a los dragones del Cielo a dar sus respectivos reportes.

-"si, Arashi dono"-dijo la visionaria de largos cabellos –"he soñado que los dragones de la Tierra se estan movilizando: esta confirmado, el sakurazukamori es uno de ellos, aquí estan los otros confirmados: Kuzuki Kakyo, Nataku, Yatouji Satsuki, Kigai Yuuto, y Asagi Shogo"

-"¿Asagi Shogo?"-penso en esos instantes Kotoko –"no sera posible… que bah… deben haber muchos Asagi en Japon… ¿cierto?"

-"¿sucede algo Kotoko dono?"

-"eh…. No… Hinoto san… nada"

Kamui miro a la chica de ojos azules y no dijo nada. Yuzuriha hizo una mueca de confusion y Arashi continuo con su reporte.

Kotoko miro a Sumeragi de reojo. ¡Como le gustaba! No, lo amaba… si, lo amaba con locura. Subaru estaba cruzado de brazos asimilando todo lo que decia Arashi en esos instantes a Hinoto, sobre un nuevo kekkai roto por el Sakurazuka. Sorata, Karen y Aoki se miraban entre si con el cejo fruncido, si el sakurazukamori seguia asi no habria Tokio a que proteger.

-"doce mil muertos hubieron en el ultimo terremoto, en el ultimo kekkai destruido"-termino Arashi

-"perdidas humanas realmente lamentables"-prosiguió Hinoto –"no puede seguir asi. No puede… sobre todo niños… jóvenes vidas"

-"si"

Subaru Sumeragi estaba en otra. Recordaba como en su adolescencia habia conocido a Seishirou Sakurazuka un amable y carismático veterinario, que habia llegado a convertirse en su amigo y luego en la persona mas importante en su vida. Hasta el fatídico dia en que… el mismo Seishirou habia asesinado de la manera mas cruel a su querida hermana mayor gemela, Hokuto Sumeragi.

Habia sido el destino cruel, que le habia arrebatado ese mismo dia su alma y su corazón. Un corazón que no podía amar… solo odiar… odiar a la persona que amas… solo los reportes de Arashi a Hinoto aumentaban su desprecio hacia el.

-"Subaru san…."-pensó en esos instantes Kotoko le dolía saber que el amaba a ese despiadado asesino y pensar en todo lo que estaba sufriendo por su culpa en esos instantes. Apretó los puños… no podía hacer nada.

-"será mejor descansar y recuperar las fuerzas, ¿cierto, Kamui?"-dijo Sorata con entusiasmo al notar el largo silencio que se habia formado en la sala –"todavía tienes las heridas de la noche anterior"

-"si… por favor, los he interrumpido"-se disculpo Hinoto –"Kamui ¿estas bien?"

El joven de ojos violetas asintió. Como habia dicho Sorata, el chico estaba por milagro de pie. Tenía varios cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo y unos huesos rotos. Seiichirou Aoki junto a Karen estaban en casi la misma condición.

Los tres se habían enfrentado a Satsuki y a Yuuto la noche anterior y no estaban en condición de estar parados mucho tiempo.

Kamui casi se desploma, fue atrapado por Subaru y Sorata –quienes estaban mas cerca- Hinoto se volvió a disculpar mientras que comenzaban a salir, Sorata fue quien llevo al final a Kamui seguido de Arashi, Yuzuriha mas atrás Aoki y Karen.

Subaru y Kotoko se quedaron aun en la estancia junto a Hinoto.

-"¿Hinoto san… sabe como es ese Shogo Asagi?"-pregunto Kotoko ya muy preocupada

-"¿quieres saber si es un amigo que conociste cuando estabas pequeña, cierto?"-dijo la dreamgazer. Kotoko asintio. –"no lo se… no lo he visto, solo he escuchado su nombre por mi hermana Kanoe"

-"entiendo… gracias"

Kotoko estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando Subaru intervino.

-"hay muchas personas con el mismo nombre en Japón"-dijo mirándola. Lo que le provoco un escalofrío… ese escalofrío que siempre sentia cuando estaba junto a el que lo obligaba a evadir su mirada –"eso me lo dijo un dia mi abuela"

-"¿se referirá al Sakurazuka?"-pensó ella

-"¿Qué kekkai fue destruido esta vez?"-pregunto Subaru volviendo su mirada a Hinoto una vez mas

-"el de Shinjuku"-cerro los ojos Hinoto –"tengo entendido que Sumeragi dono vivió una temporada ahí… cuando conoció al Sakurazukamori"

Subaru nada dijo. Cerro los ojos, excusándose salio como un relámpago. Kotoko quien habia escuchado todo lo siguió, le dolía… le dolía… lo amaba tanto.

-"¡Subaru san!"-grito ella saliendo de la estancia tan rápido como el después de despedirse de Hinoto –"¡Subaru san…. Espere por favor!"

El omnyouji se detuvo en seco sin mirarla.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿se encuentra bien?"-dijo ella con el corazón en un latido –"digo… lo que dijo Hinoto san…"

-"estoy bien"-dijo el tan serio y huraño como siempre –"no es para que te preocupes. Ademas… es hora de que te vayas a casa es casi la medianoche, veo que los demas ya se fueron, llamare un taxi para que…."

No pudo continuar ya que la chica se habia abalanzado sobre el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual lo extraño por completo. Era la primera vez –desde Hokuto- que alguien lo abrazaba con esa fuerza.

-"quiero que este bien. Solo eso. De ahí, yo seré feliz"

Subaru no sabia a que se refería… ¿tanto le preocupaba a esa chica? ¿Por qué?

-"yo estoy bien…."-dijo casi frío tocando sus hombros apartándola de su cuerpo –"gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero…."

-"es que…. Es que"-dijo Kotoko ya mas sonrojada que nunca, en un impulso se habia lanzado al médium a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería irse nunca, no quería dejarlo –"yo… vera… Subaru san… yo"

Subaru alzo una ceja… estaba confundido. Kotoko no le daba la cara, pero podía notar que ella estaba totalmente encendida aun abrazándolo a medias. La vio, cuando un segundo mas tarde alzo el rostro, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos azules como cristales zafiros lo miraban entre triste y avergonzada… o eso era lo que creía el, estaba balbuceando, era muy bonita. Todos esos pensamientos invadían la mente del médium en esos instantes.

-"yo… yo…. A mi…. Usted a mi"-comenzó ella sintiendo toda la presion que nunca antes habia ejercido sobre ella, tomando su mano estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, lo descubrió mirándola. No sabia que habia en sus ojos, pero su brillo era distinto a tantas otras veces –"yo… yo…"-tomo aire –"¡me gusta….!!!!! No… no me gusta….."

Ahora si Subaru estaba sorprendido… aquella niña se le estaba declarando… y luego le estaba negando, pasaron unos segundos.

-"quiero decir… no es no me guste"-comenzó la chica mas roja que una manzana –"no es solo un gusto… yo… yo…. Yo de verdad estoy enamorada de usted, Subaru san"-dijo la ultima frase todo de corrido sin tomar aire… ¡ya… ya estaba hecho! ¡lo habia dicho! No podia mirarlo… no podia….

Subaru… ¿Qué lo amaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Recordo cuando, el mismo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Seishirou cuando tenia 16 años –curiosamente la misma edad que ella- ¿seria algo similar? No, era distinto… lo podia sentir… pero el mayor problema de todos era que el no podia amar a nadie… a nadie que no fuera el asesino de su hermana, el sakurazukamori, Seishirou Sakurazuka y a quien odiaba –o trataba de odiar- con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero habia algo… diferente, algo que lo atraía a ella… no entendía… además de que ella tan solo tenia 16 años y el 24 casi por cumplir 25… era una niña. Ahora lo entendía. Seishirou no podía haberse fijado en el empezando porque eran hombres y segundo porque el era un niño a su lado, como lo era ahora Kotoko y el mismo.

-"yo…no…."-dijo Subaru después de haber "razonado" todas esas cosas en cuestión de segundos –"yo no se… si…"

Kotoko no pudo resistir mas, de cómo estaban. Subaru habia dejado de apartarla de su lado –ya sea por el shock recibido- y la tenia de los hombros a unos cuando milímetros de su cuerpo y ella aun lo tenia abrazado, alzo la cabeza encontrandose con sus labios… ¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA EL PRIMER BESO DE SUBARU SUMERAGIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al principio del beso, Kotoko era la única que lo habia sentido, pero pocos segundos después Subaru habia comenzado a responderle… -¡hey…!!!!! Que esta sucediendo xD- se separaron por unos instantes para respirar, algo agitados como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

-"Su… Subaru san"-dijo Kotoko mirándolo a los ojos, ahí estaba era el mismo brillo que habia tenido unos instantes atrás –"lo amo"-le dijo muy pero muy bajito a su oído que solo el pudo escuchar

Sumeragi se habia quedado sorprendido, ese habia sido su primer beso… y no solo lo habia tomado por sorpresa si no que también lo habia respondido. Al principio no sabia como besar, pero una vez que Kotoko lo habia hecho ya sea por el instinto el habia respondido de la misma manera.

Por primera vez, después de tantos años estaba sorprendido y sonrojado como un adolescente. No recordaba estar asi desde los 16 junto a Seishirou y su hermana Hokuto. Y mas lo habia hecho cuando ella le habia susurrado que lo amaba.

Nuevamente, Kotoko habia cogido su mentón y lo habia atraído hacia ella obligándolo a besarla aun con mas fuerza que antes. Pasaron unos minutos en ese estado, después Subaru habia comenzado a sentir algo que jamás habia sentido en su vida… quería mas… quería mas de esos besos, quería mas de esos abrazos… quería mas de ella. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era un adolescente, si no que era un hombre. Todos esos años no habían pasado en vano. Que pese a su "condición", su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto femenino.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia la estrecha cintura de ella apretándola con mas fuerza arrimándola mas a su perfecto cuerpo, hasta tenerlo pegado al de el. Kotoko dio un suspiro al sentir las manos del hombre sobre su cintura y junto a su cuerpo.

-"Su.. Subaru san…"-dijo ella acariciando su cabello –"yo…"-dijo mientras que retrocedía tomando su mano, habia una puerta muy cerca de ellos –menos mal que nadie se habia atrevido a pasar por ahí, bueno era mas de media noche- la abrió habia una mesa de juntas con muchas sillas a su alrededor. Kotoko ya habia sentido su deseo… se daba cuenta de que el… la deseaba…. _**De esa manera**_.

Subaru no dijo nada, entendiendo la idea al momento. Volvió a cogerla de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento la subió a la enorme mesa de madera, continuaron besándose cada vez mas y mas apasionadamente que antes. Subaru subió también a la mesa, estaba como poseído… no sabia exactamente que estaba a punto de hacer… era como magia que lo guiaba por ese camino.

Kotoko vestía aun su uniforme del Campus CLAMP. Subaru ya se habia desprendido de su gabardina blanca que descansaba sobre el suelo. Estaba casi sobre ella, vestido totalmente de negro con su camiseta y su pantalón de cuero totalmente ceñido a su perfecta figura masculina. Kotoko se sonrojo al mirarlo, siempre lo habia admirado desde lejos… ahora lo tenia a su disposición.

Ella se deshizo del lazo que apretaba su cuello y le impedía a Subaru bajar por el mismo. Abriéndose ya el cuello del uniforme, el médium siguió su cometido. Quitándose el ya la camiseta que habia tenido dejando un torso perfecto, Kotoko se abrazo a el sintiendo su calor, Subaru la besaba por el cuello mientras que abría por completo la parte superior del uniforme de ella.

-"Subaru san…"-suspiro ella en su oído una vez mas, lo que sirvió solo para excitarlo mas, Kotoko lo habia ayudado a por fin desabrocharse el sujetador, y ella quedo expuesta… estaba mas sonrojada que nunca. No podía mirarlo, no podía. El seguía sin decir una palabra… la recostó con sumo cuidado y siguió besándola por el cuello bajando lentamente.

Una vez que su boca toco los rosados pezones de ella –que estaban totalmente tiesos- los comenzó a morder con cierta furia inusitada, nunca antes habia estado en esa situación, pero le estaba comenzando a gustar. Kotoko comenzó a gemir llena de placer y a abrazar la cabeza de su amado con todas sus fuerzas.

No pudo resistir más… tenia que hacerla suya… en ese mismo instante… suya por completo. Por fin se habia deshecho del molesto uniforme del Campus CLAMP que habia caído al piso y ella solo quedaba en ropa interior, que cubría su intimidad, delicadamente Subaru deslizo la ultima prenda que ella llevaba dejándola totalmente desnuda a su disposición. Kotoko se retorcía entre lo que ahora eran los brazos de la décimo tercera cabeza del clan Sumeragi.

Subaru hizo lo propio, una vez que dejo de abrazarla empezó a deshacerse del que ahora era lo que se interponía entre los dos. Se bajo el cierre de su ceñido pantalón negro y se lo bajo hasta las rodillas junto también a su ropa interior. Era la primera vez que veía a su miembro comportarse de "esa manera" estaba totalmente erecto y se habia alargado por lo menos unos 10 centímetros.

Kotoko lo miro sonrojada y le asintio. Abriendo sus piernas, Subaru deslizo su miembro dentro del cuerpo de ella, por primera vez… una vez que atravesó su cavidad sintió un ligero clic y un placer que jamás habia podido sentir antes, gimió con fuerza…

Ella dio un pequeño gritito cuando lo hizo, al ser primerizo Subaru lo habia hecho con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal.

-"¿te duele?"-fue lo primero que le dijo sin dejar de sentir el placer al máximo, pese a eso estaba preocupado

-"no… esta bien"-dijo ella –"supongo que asi debe ser…"-suspiro ella comenzando a sentir el mismo placer que el –"después de todo…. Es la primera vez"

Subaru no presto mucha atención a sus palabras y comenzó a penetrarse en ella aun con mas fuerza que antes, cada vez que lo hacia lo llenaba de placer… placer… un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido… y que lo estaba experimentando.

Kotoko gemía llena de placer sintiendo el miembro de Subaru al tope dentro de ella se abrazo a el enterrando sus uñas en su espalda. Estaba realmente feliz. Dentro de unos cuantos segundos más, ambos llegaron al clímax. Gimieron llenos de placer, para luego finalmente quedar rendidos. Subaru sobre ella y aun dentro de ella. Kotoko abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Subaru san… lo amo"-le susurro una vez mas antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Escuchaba la respiración de su amado mas tranquila indicando que también habia comenzado a dormir debido al cansancio y a la agitación, se quedo mirándolo por unos segundo mas, admirando la belleza del rostro masculino. Cada línea en su correcta posición, su rostro varonil totalmente cincelado.

Subaru abrió los ojos… su reloj alarma indicaban las 3:00am la hora en la cual se levantaba para leer un poco sobre conjuros espiritistas entre otras cosas. Se asombro al no encontrarse en su apartamento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

De pronto escucho otra respiración debajo y a un lado de el. Podía sentir que su "colchón" era una… una… ¿figura femenina perfectamente sinuosa? Miro hacia abajo… ahí estaba Kotoko… durmiendo como un ángel y ambos… ambos…. Estaban… en su traje de cumpleaños xD.

-"entonces… fue… ¿real?"-pensó el médium algo espantado –"pero… ¿Qué demonios he hecho?"-Se toco la cabeza –"estuve bebido o que"-suspiro mirando otra vez hacia Kotoko se sonrojo, era por de más bonita.

Sacudió su cabeza… poco a poco fue recogiendo sus prendas que estaban desparramadas por la estancia y comenzó a vestirse, cubriendo la desnudez de su acompañante primeramente quien aun dormía.

-"Su… Subaru san"-suspiro entre sueños ella, lo que no mejoro el estado de animo del joven de 24 años

-"soy un maldito pedófilo"-dijo finalmente ya con todas sus ropas puestas. Miro a Kotoko –"¿Qué debo hacer?"-pensó –"tengo que llevarla a su casa… pero… después de esto"-continuo

-"¿Su… Subaru san?"-pregunto ella tratando de buscar "algo" a su lado. Abrió sus ojos –"¿Dónde….? Oh… buenas noches"-dijo ella de lo mas tranquila como si hablara de un picnic con muchas maripositas y florecitas alrededor - "veo que ya se vistió…"-dijo sonrojada –"será mejor que yo lo haga… también es algo tarde ¿Qué hora es?"

-"las 3:10am"

-"será mejor ir a casa ya"

Subaru se dio la vuelta indicando que se iba a quedar asi hasta que ella terminara de hacer lo propio. Kotoko comenzó a vestirse en silencio mirando de rato en rato al objeto de su amor. Lo que habia pasado entre los dos habia sido algo tan maravilloso que ella misma ni se lo creía. Ella habia sido suya completamente le habia pertenecido.

Pero esa reacción de Sumeragi la preocupaba… ¿Acaso… el… se habia arrepentido?

-"aun no puedo creer lo que he hecho"-dijo Subaru bajito, lo que escucho Kotoko y eso la abrumo aun mas –"yo… yo no puedo amar a nadie"-dijo el mirándola ya completamente vestida –"yo…"

-"lo se"-dijo ella avanzando hacia el, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas –"pero esta noche ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y no se si Subaru san lo quiera olvidar, pero yo no voy a poder hacerlo, se lo aseguro"

-"¿De verdad me amas?"

-"si, y lo acabo de demostrar"

Ambos salieron sigilosamente del edificio del gobierno y Subaru llamo un taxi desde su móvil. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio cuando Subaru por fin hablo.

-"en ese momento… dijiste que habia sido la primera vez ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir?"-dijo esquivando su mirada mirando hacia la acera

-"que fue mi primera vez. La primera vez que estuve con un hombre"-Subaru se sorprendió ¡claro, después de todo ella solo tenia 16 años! No habia podido tener muchos hombres en su vida… y el hecho que EL hubiera sido el primero, solo lo hacia sentirse peor –"pero esta bien"-dijo ella mirando la expresión de horror que habia en el rostro cincelado del médium –"esta bien porque fue Subaru san"

-"soy un maldito pedofilo"-volvió a pensar mientras que llegaba el taxi y ambos subían

Kotoko habia abrazado a Subaru todo el trayecto a su casa, el omnyouji estaba en otra definitivamente mirando por la ventana del taxi.

-"Seishirou san"-pensaba mirando el oscuro de la noche como un velo eterno –"¿Qué he hecho?"

No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre alto vestido en terno miraba el taxi dirigirse a su destino. Fumaba un cigarrillo y estaba parado sobre un poste de alumbrado público.

-"interesante, Subaru kun"-dijo mientras que expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo –"ya no eres "virgen" como lo llaman… es una lastima. Pero de verdad eres realmente lindo y a mi me gustan las cosas lindas"- sonrió botando la colilla de lo que era el cigarro


End file.
